


Bro Wars

by Sabis_dream_world



Series: Justin Shorts [2]
Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Angst, Banter, Bromance, Gen, Grandma Brain Liv, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, jealous ravi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Ravi gets jealous of Justin spending more time with his best friend/roommate Major, and Major spending less time with him.





	1. Giddy

**Author's Note:**

> If you squint really really hard you might see some Rajor. If I feel like it later I might write a sequel for those in need of some Rajor coming out of this fic. For now it's pure bromance.
> 
> (More tags might be added later and ratings might/might not go up).
> 
> Kudos and comments would be much appreciated :)
> 
> I don't own iZombie or the characters. I just love them.

Liv walked into the morgue after having gone looking for vision clues with Clive.

“How was the hunt?”

“Unsuccessful. No visions. Never thought I’d be sad to say this but I really need a vision. This case has been going on for some time and I can feel the brain wearing off. There are only so many more bits in the fridge.”

She hung up her wet jacket and put on the white.

“Well I’m sure something will spark more clues.” Ravi says from the kitchen where he’s finishing up some files that have been piling up lately. He really needed to get a secretary. He laughed internally at the thought of a morgue secretary. Who would even take this job?

“How’s your day been? Did you have something to eat dearie? Was work okay?” Liv starts throwing questions at Ravi.

Ravi smiles.

“My day’s been fine, dearie.” Ravi answers to Liv’s grandma brain.

“Well you can tell me all about your day while we work. Isn’t that great?” She puts on the latex gloves and walks around their latest body. A man who choked on some food. It was time to retrieve that food.

“Wonderful. Well my day’s been very…uninteresting. Honestly, I’m just looking forward to tonight.”

“Why? What’s tonight? Are you and the boys going out for some fun? If you are be careful. The world isn’t always safe. Or do you have a date? You have a date don’t you. Is she pretty?” Liv asks giving him a look.

“Right…and by me and the boys you meant…?” Ravi raises his right eyebrow.

“Well your friends of course! You’ve obviously been working down here for too long if you don’t know what I meant.”

Ravi shuffles backwards as Liv points a scalpel dangerously close to his beard. He was very proud of his beard and didn’t want it going away any time soon.

“I know what you meant grandma. I meant…it’s not like I have some secret group of friends that you don’t know about.” He explains.

Liv shakes her head.

“Of course you do! Every young boy has them!”

“I’m not a young boy!” Ravi exclaims exactly like a young boy would. He then has to stop himself realizing that he was reacting to Liv as if she actually was a grandma.

Liv shakes her hair again. Her white hair fit her current brain state. All she needed were some wrinkles.

“Suddenly you make my plans for tonight sound less fun.” Ravi mutters.

“Well don’t keep an old lady waiting. What are your plans then?” Liv asks.

“Liv. You’re not actually an old lady.” Ravi says, looking up from the note pad he was holding.

“Whatever. You know what I mean.” The old Liv appears out of the haze of grandma-brain.

“It’s game night with Major tonight. We’ve got the lot ready and with tomorrow being Saturday we’re going all night! The popcorn, the candy, and the beer are all ready.”

Liv coughs.

“…nerd…” she muffles.

“You know I’m not deaf right?” Ravi smiles.

“You guys play games all the time, why is this any different?”

Ravi scratches his head. He wasn’t really sure why he was this excited for tonight. Ever since he moved in with Major and found out he also played games his days were brighter. It was cheesy and something he would never ever admit to anyone in his life. It was going with him to the grave. Unless of course Liv was evil and decided to eat his brain. What would her personality be like if she ate his brain, he wondered. Would she have a British accent? Would she be funny? Would she play games? He shook his head, getting back to the current conversation.

“Well…it’s not special really. It’s just lately we haven’t played much because we’ve been busy, you know how it is.” He says moving his hands in the air as if it explained everything. Still dealing with the aftermath of Mr. Boss and Max Rager, various deaths, Major’s Chaos Killer days, Blaine’s shenanigans, and now Harley Johns and Fillmore Graves, the Team Z gang have been quite busy. It was nice to be able to go back to something easy, normal, and fun.

Liv smiles sadly knowing exactly what he means.

“Are you sure you didn’t eat the brains of a giddy teenage girl?” She asks.

He throws a small pillow from the couch at her.

“That’s no way to treat an old lady!” She exclaims.

“Good thing you’re not an old lady then.” Ravi says.

Their laughs echoing through the metal-covered morgue.


	2. Nicknamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravi's excited for game night with Major. Major forgets and makes plans with Justin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments are what I love :)

"Hey Ravster." Major says when he sees Ravi walk in. Ravi cringes at the nickname.

"Hey Majorino. Never call me Ravster again."

"Never call me Majorino."

"Good. It sounds terrible. So, ready for tonight?"

"Hm?"

"We've got the lot ready and the games are a'pilin'."

Major looks at Ravi in confusion.

"Game night?" Ravi says and the moment he sees Major close his eyes as he remembers there's a slight sinking feeling.

"You forgot." Ravi says.

"I didn't forget I just...Well Justin and I were planning on going out tonight."

"Oh." Major has been spending quite a lot of time with the Fillmore Graves people, especially Justin.

"But we shouldn't be out too long and when we get back the three of us can play Ridge Falls! It's better played with more than two people after all."

"Yeah, good idea." Ravi says but he isn't thrilled at all. He walks up to his room and gets changed. This Justin guy has been taking up more and more of Major's time and leaving less for Ravi. Ravi wasn't possessive but some things were sacred, such as game time with Major. It was supposed to be Major and him only playing all night. But apparently times change, and Ravi was being left behind in the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ravi adores kudos and comments :P


	3. Good-Natured Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Major brings home Justin to play games and Ravi isn't happy about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've had this chapter written (along with the next one) for quite a while but I forgot I did. I was about to start writing it but I first went through my folders and tadaa there it was. Apologies for majorly (yes) late update.

After Major leaves Ravi slugs over to the kitchen and makes himself two bowls of popcorn. He thinks of calling Liv to come over but decides against it. She would only make fun of him skulking like this. Maybe her grandma side would try to make him feel better but he was already feeling foolish for being obsessed over all this when it shouldn’t be such a big deal. He’s watching a re-run of some crappy show when the the porch light turns on. Ravi can’t even be bothered to turn to look outside when he realizes it might be Major. He brushes off his jeans and sits up not wanting to look pathetic in front of him or Justin.

The two para-soldiers walk in laughing and Ravi makes faces at them before they turn around his way.

“Ravster!” Major yells out. Ravi can tell he has some beers in him because he’s being louder than usual.

“Hi.” Ravi says not smiling.

“Wow. Where’s your usual pep?” Major asks. Ravi swears his roommate is pouting.

“What?” Ravi asks raising his eyebrows.

“Well…no Majorino for me?”

“I thought we swore never to say those two words again.” Ravi says with maybe a tinge of bitterness.

Instead of continuing the conversation Major looks over at Justin. Ravi wonders whether he should’ve just been pretend-happy and then they could ignore the third person in the room.

“Ravi. This is Justin. Justin, Ravi. You guys haven’t really met properly yet.”

Ravi decides to stand up, he doesn’t want to ruin Major’s night, he isn’t evil. Justin extends his hand and Ravi shakes it.

“It’s nice to finally meet you Ravi! Major’s talked a lot about you.” Justin smiles. It warms Ravi’s heart that Major has mentioned him in conversations. He’s tempted to say that Major has never mentioned Justin but that would be a lie and not the kind of person Ravi is.

“You too.” He says instead.

“So…Ridge Falls?” Major smiles.

Justin makes his way to the couch and Ravi passes him the controller as he puts the disk in.

“Anyone want anything to drink, eat?” Major asks already halfway to the kitchen.

“Yeah. The usual.” Ravi says. He always eats and drinks during their game night.

“Justin?” Major asks.

“Just hand me a corona or equivalent.”

Not long after the three of them are sipping their beers, and Major and Ravi are nearly at the bottom of yet another popcorn bowl.

“Damn it, go to the right!” Ravi yells at Justin in the game. Major looks at him strangely and Ravi realizes that maybe he was being a bit rough.

“The goblin’s after me, Major help me out here.” Justin says.

With Major’s help Ravi takes down the magician and the two of them jump up in the air like children.

“You two are the ultimate bros.” Justin says in between laughs on the ground.

“That we are.” Ravi says smiling. Only 30 minutes had passed but he has forgotten about his Justin envy and had to admit he is a solid bloke. He knows Major wants him to like his new friend and he can’t help but already liking him, but he decides to take it to another level.

“Major. Another can?” Ravi asks.

“You’ve got legs you know?” Major says but he’s already halfway to the kitchen. The moment he’s out of sight Ravi shuffles over to Justin.

“I’ve got a plan. We team up against Major.” Ravi whispers mischievously.

“Seriously?”

“But discreetly.”

Justin smiles widely liking the idea. Ravi sits back and tries to look like there’s nothing being planned. He knows he’s terrible at keeping things a secret, it had been hard enough with Liv’s secret.

Justin and Ravi are almost at the golden gates, the last level, with Major far behind them when Major speaks up.

“Why am I so behind?! How did Justin even get this far, he didn’t have enough points” He says frustratedly to no one in particular.

Ravi can’t help but smirk. Apparently Major was so attuned to Ravi that he finally caught the mischief in Ravi’s eyes.

“Ravi…what did you do?” Major narrows his eyes.

“Nothing.” Ravi frowns. But then Justin muffles a laugh and Major looks at him with a wide open mouth.

“You two set me up didn’t you?” Major stands up but his face is hiding a good-natured smile.

“How could you even think such a thing!” Ravi says mockingly.

Ravi and Justin walk through the gates and win, Ravi winning first place because of his points.

“Who’s the master now?” Ravi says doing a little dance.

There’s no answer but Justin’s basically rolling on the floor laughing and Major’s hands are crossed in mock anger.

Ravi raises his eyebrows waiting.

“You know the rules.” Ravi says.

“What are the rules?” Justin asks curious.

“Whoever loses has to acknowledge the winners mastery.” Ravi explains.

“You’re the master Ravi.” Justin says still laughing.

Ravi extends an arm towards Major waiting.

“You’re the master Ravi.” Major mumbles hiding the words behind a cough.

Ravi puts his hand behind his ear.

“Sorry, I don’t think I heard you.”

“You’re the master, Ravi!” Major now yells but smiles.

“That I am.”

Justin looks down at his watch and swears.

“Sorry fellas but I gotta be off.”

The two other men sigh. Ravi wouldn’t have believed he’d be sad for Justin to go at the beginning of the night but he had warmed up to the man.

“We should do this again some time.” Major says and leads Justin out.

Major and Ravi sit back down on the couch. Major looks like he’s about to say something and then stops himself.

“You were watching that movie again!” Major exclaims when he looks down by the DVD player.

Ravi sighs.

“That’s your extreme-skulking show.” Major looks at him and Ravi looks away.

“Shut up.” Ravi says pouting.

Major gets up and reaches into his backpack. He brings out a plastic bag with boxes full of Ravi’s favourite restaurant food.

“You brought me curry? My favourite curry?” Ravi’s eyes light up.

“As an apology…?” Major bites down on his lip.

“You have no reason to apologize. It’s not like it’s that big of a deal.” Ravi says though he knows that for himself it’s a big deal.

“It is a big deal. You’re my best friend Ravi and this was a plan we made. And I flaked out on you.”

“I shouldn’t’ve reacted the way I did.”

“You had the right.”

“It was hard after a while because Justin’s a good guy.”

“Yes, he is. But he isn’t my awesome crazy British roommate.” Major knuckle rubs Ravi’s head and he immediately pulls away.

“Don’t ever do that again.” Ravi laughs.

“Only if you accept my apology.”

“Pfff…I forgave you right away and you know it. I’m a softie. Besides, you brought me curry.”

The two of them dig in and play Ravi’s favourite game all night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to shorten the whole fic because lately I've been lengthening the ones that were to be shorter so I'm doing the opposite here.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always much appreciated :)


	4. Epilogue: Grandma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue - Liv chastises the happy Ravi for overdoing it with the game-weekend. Ravi is exhausted but happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little probably unnecessary addition. I hope you enjoyed the short fic. I may or may not expand on it some time in the future.

Ravi drags his body down the stairs to the morgue.

“And what kind of timing do you call this?” Liv asks.

“Better than no timing I’d say.” He replies.

“You look like a wreck. I’m serious. What happened?” She comes closer.

“I never doubted your seriousness. Just a…long night.” He replies.

“Ah…your bro night?” Liv remembers.

He just nods hoping to limit the amount of syllables he has to use today.

“You never look this…bad.” She says concerned.

“That’s because we literally played all weekend. As in until two hours ago.”

“Jeez. What is wrong with you guys?” She just shakes her head.

“I think Major felt guilty.” Ravi smiles despite himself.

“Why?”

“He bailed at the beginning of the night.”

“Major wouldn’t do that.” She says quick to defend her ex-fiance.

“Well he has some new friends at Fillmore Graves. But he came with curry and I forgave him all.” Ravi smiles.

Major and him decided to play that weekend again. That gives Ravi three days to rest up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> The actual Ravi-Major-Justin should come in the next chapter. This was just a prep chapter.


End file.
